How Could It Be?
by courderouge2006
Summary: With Clark and Lois working so closely, is it only a matter of time until Lois catches on? Clois, slight spoilers season 8.


Here's a slight change up. I was in the truck and heard this song, paired with the latest episodes of Smallville. Hope you enjoy. The song is "Everything" by Lifehouse.

--

She walked up the driveway from where her car was parked, staring at the barn door. Biting her lip, she turned to walk back to her car, stopping again. Then starting again. Then stopping. Sighing, she bit her thumbnail, nervous about what she was thinking.

"I saw him. I know I saw him. He lifted that car like a freakin' Hot Wheels set."

_**Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again**_

She walked to the front porch of the yellow house, sitting down in the swing. This place had been a refuge, her first true home. The people here, they had been the parents she never knew. And Clark? She shivered at labeling him a brother type. That just seemed wrong with their past.

She heard a noise come from the barn. Standing, she walked over to the doorway, peeking around the corner. Cursing at herself for sneaking around like a teenager about to be busted for breaking curfew.

And she saw him.

_**You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything**_

He was back in his trademark red t-shirt and faded jeans. Gone were the dress shirt and slacks she had forced him to wear when he started at the Planet months ago.

She leaned back, leaning on the wall outside. Things had become… complicated over the past months to say the least. Where there had once been a bumbling farm boy… now he was very noticeably a man. Gone was the stuttering shy guy she had found in the cornfields… well, for the most part. She could still make him blush now and then.

She had been thinking about it on the way over. Finding out that Clark had some sort of super powers should have made her nervous, but it didn't. It just explained a lot of mysteries in the past. And why Clark was so scared of letting people in. But that didn't stop him from being a good friend.

He had pushed her. Pushed her to be better, to be more than a coffee slinger in a local hang out. When she thought she was fine with where her life was, he had challenged her, and he never even knew it.

He made her want to be more because that's the only way she thought she could deserve him. And when she really started to think about it, that's what made Lois Lane fall in love with Clark Kent.

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

She would never admit this to anyone, but his opinion of her mattered the most. She found herself sneaking glances at him, wondering what he thought of her, what he saw when he looked at her. Was she still the annoying army brat that took his room for months at a time? Or had she changed in his eyes?

She remembered one day back at the Planet, they had been working on a story. He had been tapping his fingers on the desk and humming softly, to an annoyingly familiar beat. After two hours, she finally realized what the tune was. It had been playing on her car radio when she found him years ago, when he wasn't acting himself. "Smallville, why are you doing that?" she asked, leaning out around the computer to look at him.

"Doing what Lois?" he asked, not even breaking stride in his searching of the World Wide Web.

"Tapping. And humming. What is that song anyway?"

Clark finally looked down at his fingers, not realizing he was doing it again. "I don't really know. It just pops in my head now and then, you know?" He smiled over at her, going back to his work.

_**You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart  
When you take my breath away  
Would you take me in take me deeper now**_

"Lois?"

She jumped at least a foot in the air when he spoke, startling her out of her daydream. "Geez Smallville, don't sneak up on people like that!"

Clark smiled, making Lois's stomach flip twice. "I'm sorry, excuse me for sneaking up on you outside of MY barn on MY family's farm." Chuckling, he walked back into the barn. "What brings you out here?"

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

"_I saw you lift a car like an empty soda can to get a little girl to safety before it exploded, and oh yes, I think I'm madly in love with you Clark"_

Lois shook the thought out of her head. "I uh… I just wanted to make sure you had finished the write ups on those sources for the story on the tanker jackknifing today."

Clark looked over to her, a slight smirk playing at his lips. "You couldn't have just called to ask me that? You wouldn't have wasted time coming out here, Lois. Why did you really come out here?"

_**Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
**_

Lois couldn't find the words she wanted to use, standing there quietly. She looked up, staring at him, her mouth open but not speaking.

"Lois?" Clark asked over his shoulder, tightening the throttle plate on the tractor.

_**You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything**_

Clark turned after he realized the silence had become apparent, realizing that Lois was speechless. He watched her, noticing her lip trembling slightly. "Lois what's…" and it hit him. Clark turned the wrench in his hands over, fumbling around with it. Then he looked up again. "You saw me today, didn't you?"

Lois only nodded quickly.

Clark sighed. He dropped the wrench, his hands sliding into his pockets. "I… I didn't want you to find out this way. I'm not really sure how I wanted you to find out." He suddenly became very interested in the hay and sawdust mixing on the dirt floor. "I understand if you want me to leave the Planet or if you want another…"

Lois crossed the floor quickly, her hands pulling his face to her as she kissed him deeply, suddenly.

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
**_

Clark's eyes went wide for a moment, and then he put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, returning the kiss ardently.

They stood in the dim light of the barn forever, years of pent up desire and unknown longing finally released, dreams finally realized.

Breaking apart finally, Lois kept touching Clark's face… staring into his eyes. "I don't care if you have a meteor power, or if you are from another planet, or even if you're a cyborg. I don't want you to leave. So much more about you makes sense now, and I don't want to lose that. Please don't leave, please Clark? I won't tell anyone, ever, I swear that to you."

Clark could only smile, his hands rubbing Lois's back. "You called me Clark."

Lois blushed slightly, and then composed herself. "Well don't get used to it Smallville, it was a temporary moment of weak…" She was cut off by another kiss from the farm boy. When their lips parted and he leaned back, she had to wait for her eyes to focus again.

"So why did you really come out here, Lois?"

She gave him that look that only Lois Lane can get right. "Don't push it Smallville, or I'll take back the 'I love you'."

Clark gave her a look… and she realized her slip. "Crap. I… hadn't actually told you that yet had I?"

Clark chuckled, pulling her back to him, kissing the top of her head. Holding her close in his arms, he started to hum again, the tune that he finally realized meant he was thinking about Lois.

_**Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?**_


End file.
